User blog:CaveJohnson333/V vs Che Guevara - Epic Rap Battles: Movies vs History
I CAN NOT DECIDE ON A FUCKING BATTLE JESUS CHRIST I mean, first it was gonna be Magneto vs Malcolm X, but that was boring to research and didn’t really fit the theme of the series well and then i was gonna do Joan of Arc vs Mulan, but didn’t feel like doing it and i read watchmen and VfV and they were really good, so i was like “Are Watchmen and VfV more known for their movies?” and chat said VfV was, but not Watchmen so VfV battle deal with it Thanks to mit for making the covers and title cards (tho i need him to link me them again cuz i switched computers and don't have the link anymore ;-;) and super special thanks to Grav for guesting as Che <3 connection is something about rebellions probably idk and idc Nice Peter as V Ten Second Songs as Che Guevara EPIC RAP BATTLE: MOVIES VS HISTORY VS BEGIN! V: Voila! In view, a perplexing, vexing emcee of verbal anarchy Vanquishing a vain vagrant such as thee, you’ll get viscerated by V! My vernacular is versatile, vibrant and viable, while yours is merely vile And once I’ve finished viciously vying with you, you’ll find your clothes line defiled! I’ll put Castro in a cast, then burn your precious communist scum Then vandalise your precious country, and blow it up for fun! Maybe if you try hard enough, like your government, your raps will get better But until then, don’t mess with V, or we’re gonna have a vendetta Che Guevara: I’ve heard you made bombs out of shit, so why didn’t your verse explode? Move aside, before I cut through your retarded ass faster than I did Mexico The fresh smoker will put you through more fire than your bald whore did! So full of explosions your alias should have been the Michael Bay of Pigs! It took just one photo alone to make this commando known worldwide! While you hide behind the mask of a failure, too horrendous for sight! So if this social deviant tries to deliver his self-tested poison to Che, I launch back hits so nuclear you’ll be saying more than Touché! V: It appears as though you disregarded my advice Such a petty pity, I thought perhaps we could play nice But your raps have failed, just like your assassinations You rule with an iron fist, while I motivate the nation and when your country is raided by me and my Anonymous members you will learn to remember, remember, the fifth of November Che Guevara: I spit tyranny in the face, oppressing you on the mic You can’t execute it right, send over Creedy to try! You’re a sexless Christian Grey! Tortured a girl into loving you! I’ll rip you apart faster than you do to the word “Who?” Your pack hides behind the screen knowing shit about politics Call me Valerie Page because this bloody V got licked WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE (ALSO I STILL CAN'T REMEMBER HOW TO DO A POLL) EPIC RAP BATTLES Vi Veri Veniversum Vivus Vici MOVIES VS HISTORY! Who won? V Che Guevara Check out Grav's series too! BEGIN! Category:Blog posts